


Bulkjack Short Stories

by coolpointsetta



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Avengers AU, Bulkhead and Wheeljack deserve more love, M/M, No War AU, Post War AU, Wrecker Husbands, ghost au, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta
Summary: A few short drabbles about a couple that deserves way more love
Relationships: Bulkhead/Wheeljack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Furniture Shopping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here are just a few drabbles I've written for Bulkhead/Wheeljack mostly using an OTP Generator I found, 10/10 recommend. Might come back and add some more stories later, but this is all I've got for now.
> 
> Just to clear things up in advance, :this is spark bond speak: in a later chapter and my computer doesn't like to italicize words at the moment so /this is italicize/. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post War AU, Wheeljack and Bulkhead are trying to find a bed for their new apartment. This process would be a whole lot faster if Wheeljack wasn't dead set on finding the absolute perfect bed.

"What do you think of this one, Jackie?"

"Shhhh." 

Bulkhead didn't push Wheeljack's digit away from his mouth and looked down at his husband in confusion. 

"Don't disturb the process, Bulk, we talked 'bout this." Wheeljack whispered. 

The smaller mech eventually pulled the digit away when he was sure Bulkhead would stay silent, letting it interlock with his other servo now. Wheeljack was laying with his optics closed on the new bed, his servos clasped over his chest. Wheeljack took a deep breath in before he sighed out, a small smile coming to his face plates. Bulkhead waited as he recognized Wheeljack was doing his typical 'test out the bed' routine. Next would be rolling on his sides, then his back, then on top of Bulkhead, then back to his back. 

Then, if Wheeljack stuck to the exact same routine, he would jump out of the bed and declare it wasn't good enough for either of them. 

Bulkhead had given up protesting; Wheeljack had thrown out all Bulkhead's favorites a long time ago. 

Bulkhead really didn't understand how one specific bed in all of the dozens of department stores on Cybertron would somehow fit them perfectly, but Wheeljack was convinced there was only one bed out there for them, and he was determined to find it.

Bulkhead rolled his optics as Wheeljack began to continue the exact same routine. First he shifted both of his sides, then the smaller mech raised himself up before flopping back down on his stomach, the mattress sinking around him. Wheeljack reached up one arm and pushed Bulkhead onto his back without even lifting his head from the pillow, and Bulkhead sighed and rolled over willingly. Wheeljack then pushed himself up and laid down on Bulkhead's chest, a puzzling look on his face plates. After a few minutes, Wheeljack rolled off, landing on his back beside Bulkhead, the sinking mattress making Wheeljack look smaller than he already was. His optics were narrowed now as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips twitching. 

"Nope." 

Bulkhead sputtered as Wheeljack launched himself off the bed, landing elegantly on the carpeted floor of the department store. They were moving into a new apartment next week, one that was much larger and nicer than their current one, but they didn't have any furniture to to put /in/ the apartment. They had been to three department stores so far, spending about two and a half hours at each store, and nothing seemed to have the proper bed that Wheeljack and Bulkhead could agree on. They had already found sofas and tables at the first store they went to, but the only thing left to buy was the Primus forsaken bed. 

The department store they were at now was owned by a friend of theirs, a minibot named Drawz, and she assured them they would find something here. 

"What was wrong with this one?" Bulkhead asked, sighing as he forced himself to stand up. Wheeljack was already moving on to test the next bed, padding the edge with his servos. 

Wheeljack shrugged. "I didn't like it." He looked at the price tag and gave a nod of approval before he continued to pad out the mattress. 

"That's not a reason, Jackie." 

"Yes it is." 

"No it isn't." 

Wheeljack looked up at Bulkhead through the corner of his optics, and Bulkhead sighed and assumed his position on the left side of the bed. Wheeljack flopped down beside him, face up, his optics closed and looking up at the ceiling. Bulkhead waited, moving to rest on his back until Wheeljack surprised him. 

"Switch sides with me." Wheeljack said, not really waiting for a confirmation on this one as he was already climbing over Bulkhead to take the left spot. Bulkhead didn't move the way Wheeljack expected him to, instead he shifted his body slightly, causing Wheeljack to stumble and fall of the side of the bed with a thud. 

"But I always sleep on the left," Bulkhead protested weakly. Wheeljack jumped up and began pushing the larger green mech over, but Bulkhead crossed his arms and stayed in place. 

"Babe," Wheeljack grunted, now attempting to push his husband with his shoulder, but Bulkhead didn't budge. "Just try it please?" 

Bulkhead groaned and rolled to the opposite side of the bed, sinking into the right side of the bed. Wheeljack began his routine, lying on his back before his sides, then his stomach. By the time Wheeljack had rolled off Bulkhead and was laying beside him, Bulkhead could already tell this bed was different; better, he dared hoped. Wheeljack finished his second on the back time before he surprised Bulkhead further by settling in beside him, his helm nuzzling into Bulkhead's side instead of jumping off the bed to move on to the next one. 

Bulkhead wasn't sure what it was about the right side, but something clicked and he realized he /loved/ it. He looked down at Wheeljack, who was clearly feeling the same thing. "This one?" Bulkhead asked a little too hopeful. Wheeljack smiled and lifted himself up, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. 

"This one." Wheeljack agreed. Bulkhead sighed in relief. 

"Thank Primus, I don't think I could handle another store," Bulkhead groaned. Wheeljack managed a laugh before he pushed himself up and off of the bed. 

"Well, now that we got the bed," Wheeljack whipped a list out of his subspace and checked off one item, but Bulkhead could see that there was still a /lot/ on that list. "we still need new curtains and other bedroom stuff, we still need a bed for the guest room, and we need-"

Wheeljack's voice faded in Bulkhead's audio receptors as he laid back down on the mattress, a deep sigh escaping him. "Primus take me now, I'm ready." 

"Bulk, you mind grabbin' a clerk or something? We gotta get this bed before anyone else gets their greasy servos on it." Wheeljack said and Bulkhead forced himself to sit up. 

"Anything for you, dear," Bulkhead sulked, giving Wheeljack a quick kiss on the side of his head before he began to wander away to go find someone to bring their stupid bed home.


	2. Being Ghosts Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack tries to help poor Bulkhead figure out his new ghost body

Bulkhead sighed for the fifteenth time that day. Or maybe the sixteenth, he'd lost track. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd lost track of the days, too. Point is, he'd been sighing a lot. 

He raised his arm and brought it down again, not surprised as it fazed through the vase he had been trying to pick up for hours with no luck. 

Bulkhead hated being a ghost. He hated it with the being he didn't have. 

As a youngling, Bulkhead heard the stories about ghosts; how cool they were. Ghosts were very real, they weren't just myths created as a corny fireside story. On Cybertron, everyone became a ghost- or as the cranky elders called them, spirits- when they died, haunting the place they died at or were very connected to in life. Families could communicate with their lost ones, as long as they could find them. Ghosts would wander Cybertron until they found peace, and then they would join the Well of All Sparks. Bulkhead had dreamed of becoming a ghost so he could scare the sparklings and talk to his family like he had done with the ghosts when he was young. 

But being a ghost wasn't everything the stories cracked it up to be. 

Being a ghost was lonely and sad, and his family hadn't come to see him yet, but he supposed he shouldn't blame them, considering he wasn't in the building he died in. He was in some random abandoned building just outside of Praxus, and since he wasn't able to leave, he was stuck here. Bulkhead had only been a ghost for a few weeks, and he already hated it. 

Most of the ghosts were not nearly as nice as he remembered them being when he was a kid, and he wasn't able to touch anything around him including his fellow ghosts, which he specifically remembered ghosts being able to touch each other, and it only gave the other ghosts further cause to bully him. 

Bulkhead lifted his arm again and brought it down on the vase, and sighed again as it phased right through. He turned to walk away to return to his little sulking corner of the third floor of this place. 

"Try going slower." 

Bulkhead turned, surprised at the voice. A little ways down the hall was a ghost Bulkhead had never seen before. His left side was sticking out of the wall, but his other side was still buried in the old metal of the walls. He was shorter than Bulkhead, his dusty white plating with green and red accents shining against the natural glow ghosts had. He had two finials hanging off the side of his head, and a wide smirk on his face. His optics held a bright light to them, a light that Bulkhead knew for a fact wasn't in his own. 

"Uh, what?" Bulkhead asked, puzzled. The white mech smiled wider and came completely out the wall, gliding over to Bulkhead. He reached out and grabbed the vase on the first try, throwing up in his servo. Bulkhead must have looked jealous or something, because the shorter mech placed the vase back where it had been with an apologetic cough. 

"Go on then, slower, like I said." He said, taking a step back and crossing his arms. When Bulkhead met his optics, the mech gestured forward, clearly not about to let him walk away. "Go on, ya big lug." 

Bulkhead rolled his optics and sighed- again -and moved his servo out. When his servo phased through it, he gaze the mech an exasperated look. Now the mech rolled his optics. 

"You did that on purpose," He said. "try again. Think about what a vase felt like, or think of the last time you held a vase." 

Bulkhead reached out, closing his optics and he thought back to what it felt like to hold a vase back when he had been alive. 

He wasn't sure when the last time he had felt something in his servos had been, but suddenly they were stopped by a small object, the familiar feeling of cold metal touching his palm. It was a foreign feeling, but so familiar at the same time. His optics snapped open and a shocked laugh escaped his voice box, and come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he /laughed/ either. 

He looked over at the white mech before he laughed again, and the white mech flashed him a smile. Bulkhead tossed him the vase, and he caught it easily, throwing it up in his servos before he tossed it back. Bulkhead laughed again before his optics met the mech's again. Bulkhead knew he had never seen this mech when he had been alive, but he knew this mech would have been out of his league. His smirk and optics paired heavenly, and the confidence he held himself with was something Bulkhead only wished he had. The combination of the charisma and the smirk and his incredibly sexy demeanor was almost too handsome for Bulkhead to handle. 

"You gonna get my name first or are you just keep staring at me like you wanna eat me?" The mech asked, the smirk not leaving his lips. Bulkhead's optics widened as he realized he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. 

"Uh, sorry." Bulkhead stuttered awkwardly, placing the vase back on the table it had been resting on. "Thanks for showing me how to do that, uh…" 

"Wheeljack." The mech said, taking a step closer. Bulkhead was too embarrassed and intrigued to move. 

"Wheeljack," Bulkhead liked that. "You been here long?" 

Wheeljack snickered at the adorable awkwardness of the mech in front of him. "Fifty thousand years, give or take. Engineering accident, very tragic. Everyone cried and had drinks over my casket like I wanted them too before they moved on and forgot all about me. You?" 

Bulkhead gave an awkward series of nods as Wheeljack placed a servo on his chest, the first contact he had in weeks. He could feel the servo, the palm, the digits as they clenched ever so slightly. He could feel the second servo resting beside it, he could feel Wheeljack's warm aura against his own. None of the other ghosts got this close to him, Pit, none of the other ghosts were this nice to him. The feeling was heavenly; Bulkhead was content to stay here for a little while longer. "Couple weeks, I think? And uh, natural causes." 

"I can tell with the couple weeks part." Wheeljack replied, lifting himself on his toes. Their mouths began to get closer, and Bulkhead decided to push his luck. He lifted his arms and focused on what it felt like to hold someone again, and when his servos rested on Wheeljack's lower back, he could have sobbed in his happiness. 

"Nobody's been helping you out?" There was something underneath Wheeljack's tone, and Bulkhead wondered if maybe when Wheeljack had gotten here, fifty thousand years ago, that he had been just as in the dark as Bulkhead was currently. 

"Don't talk to me much," Bulkhead replied, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He wasn't sure if he succeeded, but Wheeljack only smiled softer. "thank you again, for, ya know…" Bulkhead trailed off as he realized Wheeljack had already given him multiple things: the ability to hold things, /people/, to have someone to talk to for the first time since his death. "Everything." 

Wheeljack's smirk returned. "I haven't given you /everything/ yet, big boy." Wheeljack leaned even closer, and Bulkhead could feel his lips dancing against his own. Then, Wheeljack moved past them, settling for Bulkhead's audio receptor. "Do you /want/ to see everything, big boy?"

Bulkhead responded by slamming their lips together, the excitement and relief in the kiss enough of an answer for Wheeljack.


	3. Matching Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 3, Bulkhead and Wheeljack get a little more than they want when Miko surprises them.

"Thought I might find you out here," 

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Bulkhead approaching him. Bulkhead always tried to look for him after Wheeljack would have his screaming matches with Ultra Magnus. It wasn't exactly hard to find him since he always came to the same place to sulk. No matter how bad the argument got, no matter if Wheeljack announced or hinted that he was going to leave and never come back, he always went back to this specific spot. 

This 'spot' was the back wall of Hanger A, facing out into the desert beyond. Hidden from the casual optic, and paired with the highly classified technology that needed extra shielding kept in Hanger A kept anyone from being able to track him, so he was effectively, completely, alone. It was such an easy place to hide, so none of the others bothered to look there, figuring that Wheeljack would rather take off and hit the open road rather than stay in the Hanger areas. 

But both Bulkhead and Wheeljack knew that the smaller Wrecker didn't want to be left alone for hours on end until he eventually was called back to base; no, he wanted to be found. He would never admit it out loud, he would never thank Bulkhead for finding him, but Bulkhead knew he was grateful. 

So Bulkhead found him. In the same spot, every time. 

Wheeljack shifted so Bulkhead could plop down beside him, the ground shaking a little as the big lug lumbered down. There was a space between them, not much, but enough space for Wheeljack to be comfortable. Wheeljack couldn't help but scoff at the kind gesture, the gesture that showed him how well Bulkhead knew him, likely better than he knew himself. 

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge at him, but said nothing about it. In fact, he said nothing at all, content to sit beside his best friend and look off at the setting sun. He was tempted to comment on how pretty it was, but a quick glance to see Wheeljack clenching and relaxing his jaw was enough to keep him quiet. 

"Do you think Magnus realizes how much of a pain in the aft he is?" Wheeljack broke the silence. "How much of a hypocrite he is?" Wheeljack raised a servo to stop Bulkhead's counter argument. "Lemme explain; you repair his ship /one time/ and then suddenly it's on your daily docket. Which woulda been /fine/ except the stick in my aft never told /me/ it was on my daily docket." Wheeljack made exaggerated hand motions with his servos as he talked, his optics widening and narrowing in his annoyance. 

Bulkhead had to resist smiling at Wheeljack's winglets twitching up and down on his back, and his finials lowered slightly. Wheeljack's finials were similar to Bumblebee or Smokescreen's door wings where they could occasionally move at will, but he didn't do it often. Usually only in his anger. 

"I don't care if I hafta check the engine and vector thrust everyday, if the commander did one thing right it was picking that ship, thing's a beauty, but /still/, you'd think he woulda /told me/ that I'm now 'required to perform my duty as a part of the team'" Wheeljack's voice lowered as he mimicked Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead couldn't hold back his chuckle this time. "Bullshit. Tell me I'm in charge of the ships and I'll do it, but he doesn't get to be mad for somethin' I didn't know." 

Neither of them had noticed the small space between them had vanished until Wheeljack's hip bumped against Bulkhead's, but when Wheeljack didn't acknowledge it, Bulkhead didn't either. Bulkhead did take the opportunity to lift his arm up and around Wheeljack's shoulders, running his servo against the tire in Wheeljack's shoulder. Wheeljack's body visibly relaxed, but he continued his tangent. 

"And who does the doc think he is? Bossin' me around, he ain't a Prime, and every time I try and relax he's always demanding I 'do something' or 'stop breaking my stuff'. Gimme a break." Wheeljack leaned against Bulkhead's plating and he sighed. "Makes me miss Impactor's style of leadin'." 

Bulkhead scoffed. "You mean 'blow stuff up and don't die?' That wasn't really leading, Jackie, it was more like who could scream the loudest." 

"Best leadership I've been under, and you can't tell me different." Wheeljack grunted. "I miss them." 

Bulkhead thought back to all the fond-and the less than fond-memories they'd made together while in the Wreckers. "Me too." He settled for, and Wheeljack brought his knees up to his chest, leaning his head back against Bulkhead's plating. "And you know that Ultra Magnus and Ratchet are only doing their best. Ultra Magnus is adjusting to being a part of the team too and I guess Ratchet has always bossed us around, so it's just a habit at this point I guess." 

Wheeljack snickered. "Way to screw me over, Bulk." He said before sighing again. "I would be adjusting just fine if the commander knew how to talk to the rest of us as much as he expects us to talk to him. He once yelled at Arcee that she didn't log herself leaving the base for five minutes cuz she wanted a moment to talk to Cliffjumper." Bulkhead could hear Wheeljack rolling his optics. "I swear he's got zero emotions. None. He's worse than Shockwave." 

"He's doing his best, Jackie. He's cutting you some slack, you can cut him some too." Bulkhead tried again. Wheeljack shifted in Bulkhead's grasp so he could glare up at the bigger Bot. Bulkhead recongized the 'bullshit' look like Wheeljack was speaking it to him. 

Wheeljack shifted a little more, rising up to sit on his pedes so he and Bulkhead were a little more level, his servos resting on Bulkhead's chest. Bulkhead's servo slid a little, but rested on the small of Bulkhead's back. "Kiss it better?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. Bulkhead smirked, the two of them leaning close, their optics fluttered shut until- 

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" 

Surprised at Miko's voice, Bulkhead's servo pushed down on Wheeljack's back and Wheeljack's servos slipped off Bulkhead's chest, causing Wheeljack's front point to bash into Bulkhead's forehead, and Bulkhead's jaw to crash into Wheeljack's cheek. The two mechs groaned and fell back, Bulkhead nursing the spot on his forehead he was sure would bruise and one of Wheeljack's optics was closed as he massaged his cheek. 

Bulkhead recovered first. "Miko, what are you doing here?!" Bulkhead demanded, turning to face his charge. The small girl was looking at the pictures she had just captured on her phone, a wide grin on her face. She looked back up as Bulkhead shakily rose to his pedes. 

"I came to try and find you two, you've been gone a while and I was getting suspicious." Miko said and jumped into Bulkhead's hand. Wheeljack rose and stood beside them, and Bulkhead flinched at the impressive bruise that was already starting to form, the blueness in his cheek pretty prominent. Wheeljack lifted his servo and pressed on the bruise on Bulkhead's own forehead apologetically, and Miko took pictures of their new 'battle scars'. 

Another grin crossed Miko's lips. "I knew it!" She bounced up and down in Bulkhead's palm. "I knew it I knew it!" 

Bulkhead gave a sheepish grin and Wheeljack only smirked as the little human began to ask questions as fast as they came to her mind. "How long have you guys been together? And you didn't think to /tell/ me? Are you guys married? Do you guys have sex? Does the rest of the team know?" 

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped and Wheeljack laughed, ignoring the small amount of pain the bruise gave him. 

"Since the war, we kinda thought you knew, we're not exactly 'married', but hell yes we have sex, and uh," Wheeljack looked up at Bulkhead. "I don't know who knows. Definitely Arcee, I swear she knows everything, but not Bee or Smokes." 

Bulkhead rolled his optics. "Let's just get back to base, alright?" He asked, noticing how it was getting darker. "I should take you home soon, Miko." 

The trio began to walk back to Hanger E, talking and laughing to each other the whole way. When they entered the hanger again, Ratchet began to speak without even looking up. 

"Oh thank goodness you're finally back, now you can-WHAT in the All Spark happened to your faces?!" Ratchet hollered as he looked up and noticed the darkened bruises on their faces. Bulkhead put down Miko on the walking area beside Raf and Jack while Wheeljack waved off the medic. "Were you in a fight?" 

"You could say that," Miko snickered, and Bulkhead tried to get her to shut her mouth. Wheeljack snickered as well, but didn't comment further. Ratchet watched Wheeljack make his way to the back rooms, with a loud proclamation that he was going to bed. Bulkhead followed him a moment after, saying the same. Ratchet snickered and rolled his optics. 

"How subtle do they think they are?" Ratchet muttered to himself and returned to his work.


	4. The First 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No War AU, Bulkhead comes home from an awful day at work at the words just come tumbling out.

Bulkhead groaned as he walked up the last of the stairs to his apartment. It had been a long day. 

Despite all of the overtime he and his co-workers had done, the construction company Bulkhead worked for had suffered a bad season with little revenue and lost a few big costumers, and there had been many cuts to follow. Luckily, Bulkhead had been spared from the lay offs because he had been with the company for so long and held a prominent position, but his pay raise that he was long overdue for was pushed back indefinitely. 

Some of his close friends had not been so lucky, and as both their superior and a good friend, Bulkhead's audio receptors were still ringing from the past sixteen solar cycles of straight yelling. 

All Bulkhead really wanted to do at this moment was to eat a scrap ton of food and then sleep for a month. Primus knew he needed the break. 

Bulkhead blinked hard and sighed as he pulled out the key card to his apartment, about to use it before he realized the door was open a crack. 

Any weariness was gone from Bulkhead's frame as he realized there was someone /in/ his apartment. 

Bulkhead paused a moment, lowering his lunchbox and coffee mug to the floor just outside of the doorway and slowly opened the door a little farther, ready to fight off whatever intruder was currently in his apartment. He had the wrecking balls in his servos, but bringing them out now might alert whoever was in his apartment he was on his way. 

Confusion settled in Bulkhead's spark as he heard music blasting from the kitchen speakers, as well as the banging sound of pots and pans and the sound of singing. Bulkhead was surprised he didn't hear it before; it was extremely loud and no doubt his neighbor Pharma would have some strong words for him if it continued much longer.

Bulkhead's jaw dropped as he stepped around the corner and saw just /who/ was in his apartment. 

His boyfriend, Wheeljack, was dancing around the kitchen, wearing the extra apron Bulkhead bought for him that read "Kiss the Cook" in bright red and green letters with an kiss mark underneath the words. There three separate pots sizzling and bubbling on the stove, and Bulkhead recongized the smell of Wheeljack's energon ravioli; Bulkhead's favorite. The music currently blasting from the speakers was a song from the singer Robo Gaga, her new hit "Bad Romance". Wheeljack was dancing around the kitchen, singing into the wooden spoon he had been stirring with as he belted out the next lyric. 

"I want your horror, I want your design," Wheeljack sang, his optics closed as he danced along to the song. His loud voice faded into humming as he moved to check the ravioli. Bulkhead couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he watched his boyfriend dance around the kitchen, not a care in the world. "Blah blah blah I want your love," 

Bulkhead must have sighed so loud that Wheeljack could hear it over the music (but Wheeljack always seemed to have a sixth sense as to when Bulkhead was sad) because the music was suddenly much quieter and Wheeljack's bright face was now in Bulkhead's vision. 

"Hey baby," Wheeljack smiled, rising up on his toes to give Bulkhead a kiss. Bulkhead originally tried to pull away, gesturing to the dust and oil on his body, but Wheeljack raised an optic ridge and gestured to his apron. Bulkhead rolled his optics and gave in, leaning down and accepted Wheeljack's kiss.

"I thought you worked late tonight at the lab," Bulkhead pointed out. 

Wheeljack shrugged. "Breakdown told me you guys had a tough day." There was no accusation in Wheeljack's tone, more of an invitation for Bulkhead to talk if he wanted. 

Bulkhead sighed and all of the day's exhaustion caught up to him. His shoulders slumped and he sagged where he stood. If he could melt into the floor, he would have. "Yeah, it's just been hard 'cause we lost three of our largest clients." Wheeljack cast him a glance over his shoulder before he turned back to the sauce. "I know I should be grateful I still have a job, but…" 

Wheeljack turned the stove off and pulled two large plates from the cabinet and placed them on the kitchen island behind him. "You've been there a long time, Bulk. They know ya and trust ya, and as for everyone else, you can't help everyon'. But it's not your fault." Wheeljack said, not really glancing up at Bulkhead as he began to stir the ravioli and sauce to cool it down a little. "Now go get cleaned up and get back down here for dinner." Wheeljack made a small face and pretended to look disgusted. "You smell like an acid pit." 

Bulkhead smiled, giving Wheeljack one last kiss on his finial before turning around and moving up the stairs to do just that. As Bulkhead was walked past his bedroom, he noticed that the bed was perfectly made (something he never had the time to do before he left in the morning), and rose petals were scattered across the blankets; a surprise likely meant for later. Bulkhead smirked at it before he moved past it towards the connected bath room. 

After a nice quick shower, Bulkhead dashed back downstairs to find Wheeljack sitting at the table, the table set with their bowls of ravioli in front of him. Wheeljack must have gotten bored -he always needed to be doing something with his hands- because he was reading one of his many notebooks, muttering to himself as he flipped through pages and scribbled things down on a napkin.

The whole thing was so incredibly endearing; Wheeljack just being there after a long, hard day to make Bulkhead's favorite dinner, even though he probably was /way/ behind in his own work back at the lab. Seeing Wheeljack, his amazing boyfriend that was way out of his league, here in his apartment, made Bulkhead's spark long for the future they could have together. 

The words tumbled out before he could stop them. 

"I love you." 

Wheeljack's servos froze mid page flip, and he slowly looked up at Bulkhead. Bulkhead suddenly felt like he had read everything wrong; now Wheeljack as going to bolt. They'd been dating for seven months or so now, and while Bulkhead was much more affectionate, Wheeljack was not. He showed love in ways like food or sex or little things like remembering Bulkhead's favorite meal or bringing him soup when he was sick. Wheeljack also never used the word 'love' /ever/. 

Bulkhead was pretty sure he had never heard the smaller mech say it to his own carrier before. 

Bulkhead internally screamed as he avoided Wheeljack's gaze, confident it held nothing but shame and contempt. He should have thought before he spoke; now Wheeljack was going to think he was some love-crazed freak. 

But Wheeljack didn't bolt, didn't react negatively. Bulkhead heard the sound of his chair creak against the floor. "Bulk, look at me." 

Bulkhead did, forcing his optics up to look at his boyfriend. Wheeljack's face plates showed no contempt, and a smile was creeping onto his lips. 

"Say that again." Wheeljack said, slowly walking towards Bulkhead. Bulkhead felt his fans click on higher the closer Wheeljack got, and he felt a blush get hotter on his own face. 

"I love you?" Bulkhead said questioningly. Wheeljack shook his head, a small chuckle coming from his lips. 

"Not as a question, Bulk." Wheeljack said, standing in front of Bulkhead now. He didn't touch Bulkhead, but their plating was inches from touching. 

Bulkhead reached out and pinched Wheeljack's side, enjoying the giggle he managed to get out of the mech. "I love you," 

Wheeljack laughed and tried to break away, but Bulkhead was faster, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and tugging them close. "Stop! Bulkhead, stop it!" He laughed, and Bulkhead didn't stop. 

"Say it back, Jackie." Bulkhead said, tickling Wheeljack's sides even more when the mech shook his head."Come on, Jackie, you know you do." 

Wheeljack let out a loud laugh as Bulkhead swept him off his pedes, lifting him up in the air. "Bulk!" Wheeljack gasped as Bulkhead shifted him slightly so he was now sitting on Bulkhead's forearms, his servos resting on Bulkhead's shoulders. "Alright, alright." Wheeljack gasped as Bulkhead finally stopped tickling him. "I love you too, ya big oaf. Now put me down so we can eat." 

Bulkhead hummed, bringing Wheeljack down his front and kissing his cheeks on the way down. Wheeljack scoffed and rolled his optics, but he kissed back when Bulkhead leaned in. 

"I mean it, Jackie. I love you." Bulkhead whispered and Wheeljack chuckled. 

"I know you do. And I mean it too." Wheeljack grabbed onto Bulkhead's servo, pulling him towards the little table to eat the dinner he'd made. "You didn't look in the berth room, did you?" 

Bulkhead decided to play dumb, shaking his head. "Why? What do you have planned, Jackie?" Wheeljack smirked back, taking a big bite of his ravioli so he didn't have to answer.


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers AU (Wheeljack is like Scarlet Witch and Bulkhead is like Vision) Wheeljack has to do the one thing he never wanted to do in order to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this is based off of the scene in Infinity War where Scarlet Witch has to kill Vision. Disclaimer here: I don't own Avengers or Transformers Prime, all rights to the original creators. Just a little bit of an AU

Wheeljack's spark pounded in his chest as he watched Thanos get slowly closer. The Mad Titan was currently fighting off several of the Team members and Vehicons troopers, taking most of them out with ease. Wheeljack watched as Optimus was thrown aside like he was nothing more than a pest, but the Prime was quick to get back up again to fight the Titan. Arcee was running around him, shooting at him until he lifted his gauntlet and Arcee was consumed in a purple cloud and thrown aside. She didn't get up. 

"Jackie, look at me!" 

Wheeljack bit his lip as he hoped that someone soon would be able to stop Thanos, but slowly and surely the Titan was fighting through the only remaining defense, and even from here Wheeljack could tell he was getting annoyed. He raised the gauntlet again and four Vehicons were wrapped in a green cloud, now frozen in place. 

Wheeljack clenched his fists and his white power swirled around his servos and made his optics glow. He was tempted to go fight Thanos himself, but he knew that wasn't an option. 

"Wheeljack!" 

Wheeljack turned, his power fading around him and looked at Bulkhead, who was still kneeling in front of him in the dirt. Small cuts and dents lined his plating from where he had been fighting Thanos's henchmen, but that brought Wheeljack little concern. His armor was still glowing a bright gold, showing that the Mind Stone was reacting to the five other stones in such close proximity to it. 

Wheeljack knew what Bulkhead was going to say, but he shook his head madly to try and make him stop. 

Bulkhead was looking at him, a pleading expression on his face and he reached out and grabbed Wheeljack's servo. "Wheeljack, you know what we have to do." Bulkhead was clearly trying to be strong for Wheeljack, but he wasn't succeeding. "You know what you have to do." 

Wheeljack usually prided himself on how brave he was. Back during the Great War, he had been considered one of the bravest and toughest Autobots around, willing to charge into suicide missions without a second thought for his own safety. He had done the "hard thing" more times than he could count. On Earth, he kept up the reputation of being incredibly brave and strong, waltzing over his commanding officers as he had done on Cybertron, fighting soldiers with little backup, staying with Bulkhead and the team when he'd asked even though it terrified him. 

He wouldn't call himself soft and he wouldn't in a million years call Bulkhead soft either, but no matter how much he tried to convince himself he knew what he needed to do, he couldn't kill his bonded. 

Primus, he could barely look at his bonded right now. 

"No, I can't-" Wheeljack tried to turn away, and maybe it was because Bulkhead's grip on his wrist was too strong or if deep down he knew Bulkhead was right, Wheeljack couldn't pull his servo away. He continued to look straight ahead, watching as Miko tried to take on Thanos next, managing to get one or two blows in before Thanos lifted his fist and the Apex Armor crumpled on top of her. "Bulkhead, I won't." 

"Wheeljack, look at me." Wheeljack refused, blinking back the tears that were coming into his optics now. "Look at me! You promised me!" 

At that, smaller mech turned to look back at his bonded, forcing himself to hold Bulkhead's gaze. Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack closer to him and the green Bot stood up, still looking Wheeljack in the optics. "You were given this power for a reason, Wheeljack. It has to be you." Bulkhead offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry that it ended up like this, but this's how it's gotta be."

Just before Thanos had attacked Cybertron, Wheeljack had been summoned to the spark of Primus with Windblade, a femme he honestly had never heard of before. (In his defense, she had lived on one of Cybertron's neighboring planets her entire life until the War was over.) Primus had spoken to them and warned them about the incoming danger, about how a Titan was coming to wipe out half the universe. Primus had chosen them to be given new abilities to help save their planet. 

Windblade had been given an update for her form, complete with a new tracking system and new telepathic abilities, and Wheeljack was given a power-up of sorts. He could now move things with his mind and create energy bursts so powerful he could demolish cities. He had loved it so much up until this moment. 

Bulkhead had never told anyone about it, not even Wheeljack, but Primus had summoned him as well. But instead of a power, he was given a mission: to protect the Mind Stone, which Primus had used all those millennia ago against Unicron. He had entrusted it to Bulkhead because Primus believed he could protect it best, and no one would suspect a former construction worker and current interior designer would be trusted with such a valuable artifact. 

The disguise had worked flawlessly until Thanos had discovered the truth. Now, Thanos had the five other Infinity Stones and all he needed was the one nestled next to Bulkhead's spark. 

Since Wheeljack's power had come from Primus, it was the only thing that could currently destroy the Mind Stone that currently lied In Bulkhead's chest, but that meant killing his bonded. 

"No, there's still time, I'll get us out of here. Thanos just needs the stone, we can hide it, hide you." Wheeljack pleaded, looking up at his bonded. Bulkhead moved his servos to either side of Wheeljack's face, forcing him to look him in the optic. "Bulk, I can't." 

Bulkhead gave a smile and brought his lips to Wheeljack's in a kiss, and Wheeljack brought his servos to hold on tightly to Bulkhead's arms. Bulkhead eventually forced them apart, now holding one of Wheeljack's servo in his own. The green Bot knelt down again so Wheeljack's servo was directly in front of his chest. Bulkhead looked at him the entire time, and Wheeljack struggled to meet his gaze. 

"Wheeljack, you could never really hurt me." Bulkhead promised, but they both knew that was a lie. Wheeljack shook his head when Bulkhead sent pulses of love and pride and pure affection through their bond. Behind them, Wheeljack heard Arcee yelling at them to move faster, they were running out of time. 

Wheeljack flinched at the sounds of punches being landed and battle cries cut short as Thanos continued to engage them. 

"Wheeljack, you have to. My life is nothing compared to all the lives this will save." Bulkhead said and Wheeljack's bottom lip quivered. 

"Not to me." Wheeljack replied as he forced his powers to activate, pulsing in his servo and his optics glowed white again. Bulkhead smiled back at him. 

With a deep inhale, Wheeljack extended his powers outward and towards Bulkhead's chest. The gold of the Mind Stone mingled with the white of Wheeljack's power, colliding and expanding out, pushing back the nearby trees and landscape with the wind made from the blast. Wheeljack blinked back tears and focused all his energy into his servo. Bulkhead's optics were closed and his mouth was open slightly, and Wheeljack was grateful because that meant he didn't have to look him in the optics. 

All he felt in their bond was pain. But it was weakening. 

Wheeljack heard a loud roar behind him and when he turned around, he saw Optimus and Thanos struggling together, but Thanos had the upper hand. Wheeljack felt fear and regret pulse in spark as he realized he might have spent so much time trying to delay the inevitable that now he might not have enough time to finish it. 

He lifted his other servo and pushed out as much power as he was able, focusing all his energy he possibly could. His optics glowed brighter the more power he used. 

Bulkhead's optics were open and he was looking at Wheeljack now, his expression calm and bright despite the power that was killing him. 

:Keep going: Bulkhead spoke through their bond and Wheeljack couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat as he tried harder to make the process go faster. 

Wheeljack heard loud footsteps behind him and turned around to see Thanos starting to run at him. With a cry, Wheeljack moved his right servo away from Bulkhead and fired the same amount of power at Thanos, effectively stopping Thanos in his tracks. Caught off guard, Thanos was originally blasted backwards, but stood up and used one of his stones as a shield from Wheeljack's power. Wheeljack bit his lip and pushed harder on both ends, trying to keep Thanos at bay with one, while killing his lover with the other. 

Thanos roared and began to take slow steps forward; there was no way Wheeljack could stop him completely. 

:Jackie, look at me: Wheeljack turned to look back at Bulkhead as he felt a weak message come from his bonded. His spark was exploding in pain, trying to hold onto Bulkhead's weakening life signal. Wheeljack's face reflected this and was twisted in pain, both physical and emotional. :I love you: 

Wheeljack let out a loud cry as he sent one last large power burst through his servo, and he couldn't tell if he was happy or devastated when he saw the shards of the Mind Stone shattering through Bulkhead's chest, and the white shards of his own spark flew out beside him. Bulkhead collapsed onto the ground. 

While Thanos and any of the remaining Cybertronians were sent flying from the final surge of power from the Mind Stone breaking mixed with Wheeljack's power, Wheeljack fell to his knees, his servos clutching his plating over his spark. 

He screamed as he felt the essence of Bulkhead's life force that had been constant next to his begin to pull away from his own spark. The pain was white hot and awful, Wheeljack could barely tell if he was alive. The two life forces in his spark-Bulkhead and his own-pulled away from each other, each fabric of connection that broke only increasing the pain Wheeljack was feeling. Wheeljack let out a scream as Bulkhead's life force ripped itself out of his chest, fading into the air. 

Some of his own life force went with it. 

Wheeljack tried to reach out, to feel the connection he knew wouldn't be there, but that was the worst pain of all when he was met with nothing but emptiness. 

Wheeljack's servos fell onto the grass beneath him and he sobbed, his whole body shaking and his fans trying to cool him down. Hot tears fell from his optics and his body shook harder when he looked up and saw Bulkhead's gray form in the grass a few feet in front of him, a large circle going all the way through where his spark should be. 

"Bulkhead…" Wheeljack whimpered, his voice filled with static and pain and he needed to reset his voice box before he could speak again. "I am so sorry." 

"Oh my child," Wheeljack stiffened and his tears stopped when he felt a large hand gently touch his shoulder, but he couldn't reach up to swat it away. "I understand your pain." 

Wheeljack looked up now, blinking the tears out of his optics. "You understand nothing." He barked back, but a smirk came to his lips. "But you'll never get the stone now." Wheeljack let his head fall down and he sighed, forcing his sob back down his throat. 

Thanos's expression didn't change. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Wheeljack looked up at that and saw Thanos was activating the Time Stone, the green glyphs and writings circling the gauntlet. A smirk was sitting on his ugly mug now. 

"No!" He screamed, jumping up and fired his powers out to Thanos, who swatting him away with his hand, and sent Wheeljack flying back. Wheeljack attempted to stand, but green vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around him, holding him still. Wheeljack forced himself to watch as Thanos turned back time to mere minutes before, and soon Bulkhead was kneeling, alive back in front of Thanos. 

Wheeljack's spark pulsed with happiness as Bulkhead's spark connected with his again, but the rest of him was distressed and fearful. Wheeljack tried to stand again, to activate his powers, anything, but Thanos ignored him and lowered his gauntlet hand. 

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack screamed loudly. 

Bulkhead's optics snapped open and he saw Thanos in front of him and tried to defend himself, but Thanos was faster, diving his hand right through Bulkhead's chest. Wheeljack screamed as he began to feel Bulkhead die all over again, his life force gurgling before it sputtered out completely. 

Thanos said nothing, merely placed the Mind Stone in its rightful spot in the center of his gauntlet, and the colors wormed over his body. Thanos clenched his fists and let out a scream as the power flew over his form. Wheeljack could do nothing but watch as Thanos reached up his hand and snapped his fingers. 

A bright light warped Wheeljack's vision, but when he blinked it away Thanos was still standing there, and he had the nerve to look smug. 

"You piece of scrap!" Wheeljack sobbed out, but he forced his tone to be more even. "Let me go and face me you coward!" 

Thanos tilted his head and lifted the gauntlet again, and a portal opened behind him. "Not today, little one. Not ever." Thanos turned and walked through his portal, and it closed soon after. 

The vines around Wheeljack faded to nothing and he rapidly crawled over to Bulkhead, managing to reach his mate's lifeless body before he began to feel strange. 

He looked down at his pedes as saw they were fading to dust, traveling up his body. 

"Wheeljack?" The former Wrecker looked up and saw Miko looking up at him, her body also fading into dust, the Apex Armor vanishing with her. Wheeljack tried to reach out to her as she ran at him, but she was completely vanished into a cloud of dust before she reached him. 

Wheeljack looked back down at Bulkhead before he felt himself fully vanish. 


	6. Wake Up Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-War Cybertron, don't have a good summary for this chapter :(

"Scrap," Impactor muttered, ducking down beneath the rubble. "we won't be able to make it back in time before the storm hits." The Wrecker's tone was grave and upset, as he should be. 

The Wreckers had just been in a fierce battle at Hydrax Port, a high casualty, high risk battle that the main Autobot command had invited them on as 'backup'. Wheeljack scoffed. The way he saw it, the Wreckers did most of the heavy lifting for that entire battle, often the first wave on any strike made against the Decepticon stronghold. But he didn't say that to anyone. 

During the battle, all but three of the Wrecker ships involved were taken down, and the three ships were also used by the Autobot commanders to get the injured back to the main base. Wheeljack knew it was the right thing to do, but that meant the Wreckers and a few others were stuck behind to make their own way back to the Autobot stronghold. But now there was a storm approaching, and they wouldn't be able to make it far amongst the heavy rain and sand. 

"Percy, you still got that cloaking shield?" Impactor asked, and the scientist nodded, pulling a device from his subspace. After a few beeps, a blue protective shield floated over the large crater the refugees were currently holed up in. Wheeljack heard the sand blowing past and the small white noise of the rain hitting the protective shield moments after it was put up. 

"The shield will keep us safe from any Decepticon scouts that might pass by," Kup said, adjusting himself to get comfortable from where he was laying against the wall of the crater. "everyone get some shut eye, we head out as soon as the storm stops." 

"That means no 'infacin', Jackie." Impactor raised an optic ridge at the smaller Wrecker, and Wheeljack winked, a wide smirk on his face. 

"You're just jealous, Impactor." Wheeljack replied, a fake lust in his voice and Impactor gagged at the retort. Wheeljack settled for blowing him a kiss and one more wink before he turned. Wheeljack ignored the wolf whistles from Kup and Seaspray as he crawled over by Bulkhead, and wasn't surprised to find his partner already asleep. 

Wheeljack pulled himself between a rock and Bulkhead's chest, their fronts facing each other. Wheeljack found his perfect positioning and pulled Bulkhead's arm over his frame, and he smiled softly as he felt the big green mech's arm tighten instinctively. The warm lull of Bulkhead's spark tickled Wheeljack's own; having his bonded so close always made it to that. Bulkhead's optics were closed in a gentle recharge, and the small twitches of his plating showed he was out cold. 

Wheeljack's optics traveled over his lover's frame, over all the scratches and scars that littered the otherwise perfect plating. Bulkhead had been seperated from Wheeljack for the last battle, so the white Wrecker hadn't seen what had happened to him while he was fighting. There were several new dents on his shoulders that meant he probably hit the ground hard a couple times. Not surprising; Wheeljack knew Bulkhead's biggest rival Breakdown had been at this battle, and the two always went straight for each other every chance they got. 

Bulkhead's plating was lined with other various dents and scratches, a few still blue with energon but none serious enough to be life threatening. Wheeljack smirked when he saw a painfully large dent in Bulkhead's cheek, most likely Breakdown's handiwork. 

Wheeljack reached his servo up and traced his digit over the dent, wincing a little when he felt how deep it really was. That wasn't going to be fun to pound out, especially if Bulkhead got stuck with Ratchet as his medic. He supposed he could call Perceptor over and have him do it now, but Bulkhead's mewling would likely keep the rest of them up for a long time. 

"Sweet dreams everyone," one of the non-Wreckers said after a silence settled over the creator, but Wheeljack didn't recognize the voice. 

Wheeljack looked back up at his sleeping bonded, a smile on his lips. "Night, Bulk," Wheeljack whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Bulkhead's lips. 

Wheeljack was a little surprised when Bulkhead kissed back, the servo resting on Wheeljack's lower back tightening a little more. Wheeljack chuckled into the kiss before he pulled away, met with Bulkhead's half open optics. "Hey, beautiful." 

"Hey yourself." Bulkhead replied lazily, pulling Wheeljack even closer to him and wrapping his lips in another kiss. Wheeljack hummed his approval and kissed back, opening his mouth a little to allow Bulkhead better access. 

"Get a room, you love birds!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack broke apart as Seaspray threw a rock at them, a small thud echoing once as it hit Bulkhead's backside. Wheeljack straightened a little and flipped off his friend, and Seaspray responded by flipping him off with both hands. 

Wheeljack flopped back down beside Bulkhead and cuddled back in close, noticing Bulkhead was already slipping back into recharge. Wheeljack leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his bonded's forehead, and Bulkhead replied with a sleepy "I love you" before he began to softly snore. 

"Aw come /on/ he snores too? Wheeljack how do you deal?!" Kup groaned, raising his servo to throw another rock. 

"Will you shut the Pit up?" Impactor barked, and the crater went silent once again. 

Wheeljack snickered and settled back down beside Bulkhead, bringing one of Bulkhead's arms over him again as he curled into Bulkhead's chest. Wheeljack didn't always sleep easy after a battle, but the gentle hum of Bulkhead's spark made it much easier for him to slip into a dreamless, peaceful recharge.


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set During Loose Canons: Bulkhead helps to console Wheeljack the best way he knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they dance to is "It's Been a Long, Long Time" instrumental version 
> 
> Enjoy! Hope everyone's staying safe and healthy.

"Are you suggestin' we sit back and do _nothing_?!" Wheeljack demanded, the anger and distress in his tone obvious. 

Bulkhead felt a pang in his spark for his partner. He knew where Wheeljack was coming from; he wanted revenge for Seaspray's death. Bulkhead wanted that too, but he only wished that Wheeljack wouldn't say something he would come to regret. 

"You! Loose canon!" 

Wheeljack turned in alarm at the angry voice and his optics narrowed as he saw a tiny fleshie starting to approach him. He was dressed in a fancy suit and tie, and his face held all the anger Wheeljack was currently feeling. 

"Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!" The man spat and Wheeljack reeled back in surprise. 

"Cover?" He sputtered and Bulkhead placed a large servo on his shoulder. 

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie." Bulkhead explained delicately. "You need an _Earth-based_ vehicle mode outside of here." 

Wheeljack met his gaze, feeling more confused than angry. 

"That spaces ship you shot down? _Not_ Earth based!" The man hollered again, and Wheeljack turned so his back was to the human. He was really starting to hope the cieling collapsed on the little human so he would at least shut up. "I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled outta plain sight!" 

Sadly, no ceilings bent to his will and collapsed. 

"You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!" 

Wheeljack's patience snapped and his posture shifted in his anger. Beside him, the youngling scout stepped back in surprise as Wheeljack whipped around to look at the human again. 

"A _tighter leash_?!" Wheeljack seethed out. "Lemme clarify, _tiny_." 

Wheeljack began to approach the human, hoping his gaze would be enough to burn him to a pile of ash on the floor. 

"Jackie," Wheeljack barely registered his partner trying to call him back. He reached his intended destination in a few quick strides, rising up a little on his pedes so he could properly give the human before him a full glare. He gave the human the tiniest amount of respect that he was able to meet his gaze without flinching. 

"I'm _not_ one of Optimus Prime's _people_." Wheeljack said sternly, making sure to put in as few as words as possible so this human could understand. He shrunk back on his pedes and gave the human one last glare before he began to walk towards the exit where the Jackhammer was being stored. 

Minutes later, Bulkhead came running after him, like he always did. 

"Jackie," Bulkhead started slowly, but Wheeljack shifted and looked away, his arms still crossed over his chassis. "Jackie, please?" 

"What, Bulk?" Wheeljack demanded, turning to face Bulkhead. Bulkhead refused to think about how Wheeljack's optics were as they glowed in the moonlight, the gray on his helm fins turning a bright silver as they reflected the Jackhammer's light as well as the moonlight. 

He took a quick picture of his boyfriend practically glowing in the moonlight before he turned his full attention back to said Wrecker. "Jackie, please." 

"Impactor, Pyro, Rotorstorm, Seaspray, all dust." Wheeljack spat, his optics closing as he was likely remembering just how all of their brothers died: bloody and painfully. 

Bulkhead said nothing for a moment; he knew what Wheeljack wanted him to say, to take the bait. Bulkhead would say something like "You couldn't have stopped their deaths" and Wheeljack would reply something similar to "Yeah? Well the Commander could've" and then they would argue over whether or not the commander could have actually prevented their friends' deaths. 

"Optimus and Fowler didn't mean to insult you like that, Jackie." Bulkhead settled with. "Fowler is always angry at everyone for everything, and Optimus just wants what's best for the team and to protect the humans." 

"You really let him walk all over you like that?" Wheeljack demanded, pushing himself off the Jackhammer so he was standing across from Bulkhead. "What makes him so different than any one else?" 

Bulkhead sighed. They'd had this conversation before Bulkhead left to join up with Optimus; it felt so long ago, but the words of the harsh argument were fresh in his mind. "Jackie, Optimus is-" 

"The real deal, blah blah blah _I know_." Wheeljack spat, turning away slightly. 

Bulkhead resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Jackie, Optimus is the real deal, but he's also more than that. He's the best; he's a good leader and he's helping to end this war. We've already made so much progress, I really think the war is gonna end soon." 

Wheeljack made a face, but it was gone before Bulkhead could fully register it. "The best huh? Guess he does have to be pretty good 'case you left…" 

Wheeljack's voice trailed off and he sniffed, turning away from Bulkhead. His winglets drooped on his back and Bulkhead could see his finials shifting on his helm. "'Cause you left me for him, he must be good." Wheeljack whispered. 

"Jackie, I-" Bulkhead broke himself off and paused. He began to search through his music files, trying to find the perfect song for this situation. Most of his music was Miko's favorites: heavy metal or rock n' roll. But he eventually settled on the perfect song. 

Wheeljack didn't turn as the sound of music filled his audio receptors, but his shoulders relaxed and the smallest of smiles crossed across his lips. The tune was familiar even though he hadn't heard it in what felt like a million years. He felt strong arms wrap around his middle, and a chest plate was pressed against his back. Bulkhead's helm came to rest on his shoulder, planting soft kisses on Wheeljack's finial and cheek. 

"Oh Bulk, you didn't…" Wheeljack whispered, reaching up one servo to wrap around Bulkhead's neck while the other servo came to rest on top of Bulkhead's arm, their servos resting together. "I didn't know you still had this song…" 

Said song was from long, long ago, from just after Cybertron's Golden Age. It was an instrumental classic, filled with a beautiful melody and an almost timeless feel. 

It had been the song they had been playing when Wheeljack asked Bulkhead out on their first date. It was the song that had been playing when Bulkhead kissed Wheeljack for the first time before - loudly - declaring his feelings for him (as well as to the entire bar). It was the song they had danced to every time they made it back from a mission alive, every single time without fail. It was the song they had danced too after Bulkhead decided it was best he leave with Optimus. 

"Of course I still have this song, Jackie." Bulkhead whispered, twirling Wheeljack around in his arms so they were face to face. Bulkhead's servos came to rest on Wheeljack's lower back and Wheeljack's arms interlocked around Bulkhead's neck, and they began to sway to the music. 

They stayed like that for the whole song, their fields mixing together, Bulkhead's calm and loving one helping to soothe Wheeljack's sad and frustrated one. When the song ended, they didn't break apart and Bulkhead played the song over again. 

Wheeljack's satisfied hum against his chest was enough of a thank you for him. 

At some point during the third replay of the song, Wheeljack shifted, moving his servos to rest on either side of Bulkhead's face. He pulled the big green Bot down to his level, their optics fluttering closed. 

Unfortunately, their kiss didn't last long as something in the Jackhammer pinged for an alert. 

The two Wreckers broke apart, Wheeljack pulling away and Bulkhead reluctantly letting him slip from his arms. Wheeljack walked up the ramp into the cockpit, smirking as he saw he'd received a message. 

"Wheeljack," The white Wrecker recongized the voice instantly. "I know you're out there listening. Meet me at these coordinates; if you have the spark." 

"I'll be there, Con, just to watch you fry." Wheeljack replied even though Dreadwing wouldn't hear him. 

"Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead stated as Wheeljack smiled wider. 

"I know," Wheeljack replied, sitting down in the pilot's seat and activating the ship's engine. "but when has that ever stopped me?" Wheeljack sat down and gripped onto the steering wheel before he looked up at Bulkhead. "You in?" 

Wheeljack gave Bulkhead an eager look, and Bulkhead couldn't bear to say no. 

"We should at least call for backup." Bulkhead tried to say, but he knew there was no way he was winning this argument. 

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup," Wheeljack's voice rose in volume as he spoke, and Bulkhead's face brightened in a smile. 

"They call for cleanup!" They yelled in unison, bringing their servos together in their own little handshake. 

Bulkhead grabbed onto Wheeljack's servo before he turned it over and placed a kiss on the back of his partner's palm. Wheeljack met his gaze with a smirk and a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Sap." Wheeljack grumbled, gently pulling his servo away so he could steer the ship. 

"I love you too," Bulkhead replied, turning his attention to the coordinates that Dreadwing provided for him. 

He played their song over his speakers one last time on their trip, not mentioning how he noticed Wheeljack's optics glisten when it ended and it wasn't played again.


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead always needs a distraction of some kind, and Wheeljack is more than happy to be that distraction. (set during season 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally getting some more chapters up. Sorry these two took a little longer, just a lot going on and I'm trying to write other stories too, hopefully I can get those up soon as well. Anyway, enjoy!

Bulkhead had a short attention span. This was common knowledge. 

He just figured that any conversation longer than five minutes was useless and boring.

Ratchet would be telling him the importance of the thing he'd just broken, or Ultra Magnus would attempting to debrief the Team on their next mission, expecting the team to take notes. Bulkhead would be able to genuinely listen to what the Doc or commander had to say for a grand total of six minutes before he got bored and started thinking about something else. 

Not that he really could be blamed though. Everyone lost interest in Ultra Magnus's debriefings; they were quite boring, to say the least. And Ratchet had used the phrase "I needed that!" so many times it was starting to become background noise. 

A few months ago when they still lived in the first base, Bulkhead would have gotten out of the lecture or debriefing by walking away, claiming Miko needed to be picked up from school or something, or he would simply zone out and think about bashing a Con with a certain orange face and blue paint job. 

These days, in the new base there was something much better to distract Bulkhead from the boring aspects of team life. 

Wheeljack had officially joined the team, his firepower and his 'can do and will do' attitude was a welcome addition to the Team (welcome to everyone except Ultra Magnus and Ratchet, that is). He and Bulkhead had picked up right where they left off on Cybertron, sharing a room and going out on patrols together. 

Whether or not they actually _patrolled_ was for them to know. 

Wheeljack offered a welcome distraction for Bulkhead, the mech just being in the base enough for him. When Bulkhead would get bored his optics would often come to rest on Wheeljack, watching his finials twitch in annoyance or following his digits as they moved over his swords as he cleaned them, or how relaxed he was becoming around the rest of the Team. 

Sometimes Wheeljack wouldn't notice, and Bulkhead could spend almost an hour watching Wheeljack just go about his business before he noticed the big lug staring at him. It was just so _natural_ for Bulkhead. It was natural for his optics to suddenly land on Wheeljack, even if it would result in him getting a wrench thrown at him. 

The times when Wheeljack _did_ notice the staring were the problem.

Wheeljack _knew_ that Bulkhead liked to watch him to serve as a distraction, and he was by no means opposed to helping Bulkhead tune out Ultra Magnus as he tried to lecture them for something or another. He would talk to Bulkhead through Cybertronian Morse code or their own little language they had made up during the war, usually without getting caught. 

The only problem was that Wheeljack sometimes made it a game to see how uncomfortable he could make Bulkhead during the most inappropriate times. He would make himself absolutely impossible not to look at, even if Bulkhead was actually attempting to listen. 

When Raf and Miko taught the Bots how to make 'lollipops' from their energon cubes, Bulkhead should have seen it coming. 

"Bulkhead, I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to log what you observed on your patrols," Bulkhead blinked and refocused himself on what Ultra Magnus was attempting to say to him. Bulkhead had accidentally forgotten to log his last two patrols into their new computer system - something Optimus never really made them do - and he was getting the long overdue lecture for it. 

Bulkhead heard a familiar footstep pattern, and he looked past the commander and saw Wheeljack was now standing almost directly behind the tall blue Bot, perfectly in Bulkhead's line of sight. The mech had a dangerous smirk on his face, his optics dark. 

'Oh no.' Bulkhead thought to himself. He knew where this was going.

Sure enough, Wheeljack pulled out an energon-pop (as Miko had dubbed them) from his subspace, spinning it between his fingers before he pulled it up to his lips and gave it one long swipe with his glossa from bottom to top. 

Bulkhead felt his spike give a painful throb in his interface panel, and judging by how Wheeljack's optics traveled, he knew it too. The Wrecker popped out his hip and placed his spare servo on it, drumming his fingers in a steady rhythm. 

Bulkhead recongized their version of code instantly: Keep your eyes on me, big boy

"Solider, are you listening to me?" Bulkhead realized he'd been staring and snapped his attention back to Ultra Magnus, trying his very best not to look back at Wheeljack. 

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Bulkhead apologized, shifting from pede to pede as he felt Wheeljack's stare boring into the side of his face. Bulkhead waited until Ultra Magnus had turned away and was grabbing a data pad before he directed his attention back to Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack smirked as he realized he had an audience again, and he gave the energon-pop another long lick, working his glossa over it as he maintained optic contact with Bulkhead. He raised an optic ridge before he stuck the whole energon-pop into his mouth, his optics becoming half lidded with intent. 

"Bulkhead," Bulkhead reluctantly cast his gaze back to Ultra Magnus, fidgeting with his servos. "I do not appreciate this blatant act of disrespect towards your commanding officer. If I am speaking, you listen." 

It was a miracle from Primus that Ultra Magnus hadn't turned around yet, given how Wheeljack was now deep throating the energon pop. 

Bulkhead shifted on his pedes again, trying to ignore the second twitch of his spike. 

Ultra Magnus began on another tangent, turning towards the computers and grabbing Bulkhead's shoulder and forcing him to do the same. Bulkhead nodded along to Ultra Magnus, managing to listen to him fully for a few seconds before he heard Wheeljack's raspy voice. 

"Oops." 

Bulkhead looked past Ultra Magnus back to Wheeljack. The white mech had taken the energon-pop out of his mouth, but some of the blue liquid had warmed up, causing it to melt and drip all over Wheeljack's cheeks and chassis. 

Wheeljack licked the last of the energon-pop off of its stick, making sure to wrap his lips around the stick and pull it out - very, very slowly - before he pushed it back in, continuing this cycle a few times before he fully pulled out the stick with a loud, obscene pop. 

Wheeljack gave him a wink, swiping his glossa over his upper lip. He sauntered towards Bulkhead, swinging his hips a little extra as he went. He disappeared in the hallway towards the berth room, and Bulkhead turned back to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir, I am so sorry that I didn't log my patrols and I promise to remember from now on. May I please be excused?" Bulkhead said, his voice a little high pitched. 

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge before he dropped two data pads into Bulkhead's arms, which he immediently deposited into his subspace. "Yes, but I need those reports back in by the end of today." 

"Yes, sir." Bulkhead said a little too quickly. He turned around and dashed towards the berth room hallway. 

He saw Wheeljack still walking towards their shared berth room, walking slowly as if he was waiting for Bulkhead to come get him. Bulkhead smirked and ran a little faster. 

When he reached Wheeljack, he wrapped the mech in his arms before he threw him over his shoulder, relishing the squeal he got from him. 

"You are _insufferable_." Bulkhead seethed out as he lead them to their berth room. 

"You love me." Wheeljack replied, his voice still raspy. 

"What if Ultra Magnus had _seen_?" Bulkhead demanded as he opened the door. 

Wheeljack chuckled. "Then he could join!" 

Wheeljack received a slap on the aft for that comment, but as Bulkhead threw him on the bed roughly and climbed on top of him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides, you can't tell me that Wheeljack wouldn't do something like this to annoy any member of the team.


	9. Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a relic hunt goes wrong, Bulkhead affected in a way he didn't expect. (set after New Recruit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me at two in the morning and I just had to write it for these little drabbles, so enjoy!

"Please tell me this is reversible." Bulkhead demanded. 

The last mission had gone horribly sideways when the relic the two factions were fighting over had been activated, but instead of ripping out their sparks or freezing them in place, it had turned half the team into _sparklings_. Optimus and Arcee had cleared the blast radius by nothing other than luck, but Bumblebee and Smokescreen had not been spared. 

They looked roughly the same, much shorter now - about a few feet taller than Fowler - with chubbier appendages and cheeks as well as larger, more adorable optics. Bumblebee, unfortunately, still was unable to speak properly even though he had been de-aged to long before he had lost his voice box. Smokescreen's cheeks were chubbier and he constantly babbled and tried to eat anything within reach. 

When he wasn't bawling his optics now, like he was doing now. 

Ratchet had taken away the medical tool the newbie had been trying to eat - of course followed by the phrase "I needed that!" - and Smokescreen had promptly burst into tears. 

If Ratchet wasn't so stubborn he would have given Smokescreen back the tool to chew on, but he was both extremely stubborn and short on all of his tools; he couldn't afford to loose any of them to grabby sparkling servos. 

Bumblebee was in Arcee's arms, somehow in recharge despite the loud wailing from his fellow sparkling. Smokescreen was in Bulkhead's arm; the large green mech had been trying to calm him down for hours with no luck. He was beginning to loose his patience. 

Optimus turned around from the computer, and though his exhaustion wasn't explicitly shown in his face, it showed in his voice. "Wheeljack is almost here, he knows of the situation and is willing to stay and assist."

Bulkhead perked up instantly at that, his spark fluttering a little in his chest. 

"Wheeljack's coming here?" Bulkhead said at the same time as Ratchet, their tones drastically different on the matter. 

Ratchet turned sharply at Optimus's words, his optics wide and arms out in disbelief. "After what he did with Miko, Optimus, you of all people should be more opposed to -" 

Optimus interrupted him before he could finish. "We are missing _three_ teammates out in the field, Ratchet. We need the extra hands until we can find a cure for Bumblebee and Smokescreen's condition." 

Bulkhead's face plates kept their large smile even as Smokescreen screamed into his ear. Arcee grunted behind him, bouncing a little as Bumblebee stirred slightly. 

"He gets nowhere _near_ Bee or Smokescreen, or the children." Arcee put in, her tone serious. 

"The children are at school for a few hours yet. And he will likely only frighten the two of them more." Ratchet agreed, crossing over to his medical bay to make sure he was out of the way when Wheeljack came into base. 

Bulkhead opened his mouth to defend his boyfriend, but the roaring sound of an engine echoed through the entrance tunnel stopped him. 

Wheeljack's alt mode drove in a little slower than typical Wheeljack, but Bulkhead knew that was because Wheeljack knew he was on thin ice with the rest of the team. The mech flew up and transformed, his optics narrowing instantly when he noticed the screaming Smokescreen in Bulkhead's arms. 

His expression was grim and almost annoyed looking, while his shoulders were hunched over. He immediently began walking towards Bulkhead, his gaze drilled on Smokescreen. 

"Wheeljack, don't you dare," Ratchet spoke up and Arcee moved to intercept him. 

"I've been trying to get him to stop for hours, Jackie, he just -" Bulkhead paused as he realized the rookie wasn't crying anymore; he had gone silent in his arms. 

The silver mech's gaze was honed on Wheeljack, while one servo was jammed into his mouth. Bulkhead looked up and was surprised to see Wheeljack was _smiling_ now. 

"Hey there, big guy," Wheeljack _cooed_ , his tone several octaves higher than normal. Classic baby talk. "are they all being mean to you? You poor thing." 

Bulkhead stared in shock as Smokescreen gurgled at Wheeljack, pulling the soaked fist from his mouth and reaching out towards Wheeljack with both servos. Wheeljack let out a chuckle and pulled Smokescreen out of his boyfriend's arms with no protest. 

Wheeljack carefully threw Smokescreen into the air, the rookie laughing loudly as he went a few feet up before falling back into Wheeljack's servos. Wheeljack threw him up a few more times before he settled Smokescreen against his chest, whispering and cooing at him. 

Wheeljack looked up after a few moments to all the surprised faces around him. Ratchet was staring in disbelief while Optimus's face plates were blank. Arcee looked almost jealous while Bulkhead looked about ready to pass out. 

"What?" Wheeljack asked, readjusting Smokescreen so he could reach his finials. "One of the mechs I worked with brought his kid to work sometimes, and I'd visit the nursery at the hospital to volunteer after a tough shift." Wheeljack chuckled and turned his attention back to Smokescreen. "The babes just dig me." 

Silence stretched on in the base as no one quite knew what to say. Wheeljack reached up his spare servo and touched one of Bulkhead's cheeks as he walked past.

"I'll be in Bulk's room getting him to sleep. We can talk business deals later," Wheeljack dismissed himself and walked towards the berth rooms. 

Once Wheeljack was gone, the remaining members of Team Prime stared at each other in surprise, their jaws still on the floor. 

"Did that just?" Arcee said, humor in her voice for the first time in days. 

"Happen?" Bulkhead chuckled. "That's my Jackie." He added a little quieter. He turned to look at Optimus, who was still looking in the direction Wheeljack disappeared in. "I'm going after him sir, if that's okay with you." 

Optimus nodded. "Of course. Do you require any assistance?" 

Bulkhead shook his head and began his slow journey back to his berth room, his bad leg limping behind him. He tried not to cringe at his own weakness; he knew his teammates didn't, but he still could feel the pity in their stares as they watched him leave. 

Bulkhead reached his room a little slower since he was trying to be stealthy, but he was grateful for the increased labor when he arrived outside of his door. 

Wheeljack had left it open, but he was facing away from it. The Wrecker was swaying gently back and forth and humming softly. Smokescreen was laying his head on Wheeljack's shoulder, his optics closed softly in recharge. 

"And then I said to Mr. Personality 'You dropped something'. I bet if he had a face, or any ability to feel emotion, he would have been actually shaking in his boots." Wheeljack chuckled a little and continued to sway back and forth. 

Bulkhead felt his spark clench as Wheeljack continued to talk to the sleeping Smokescreen, his voice so tender and kind Bulkhead wished he could hear more often. Everyday, even. 

"Spit it out, Bulk." Wheeljack's voice was still in its tender state, and it was almost enough to make Bulkhead push him down on the berth and take him right there and now. "You think really loud when ya hover." 

"Let's have a sparkling." Bulkhead suddenly heard himself saying, and while his logical side was screaming at him for what he just said, his spark was still too twisted in love to care. 

Wheeljack swayed a little more until he was facing Bulkhead, and continued swinging his hips back and forth to ensure Smokescreen would stay asleep. One of his optic ridges was raised and a smirk was etched on his face plates. 

"Really, Bulk?" Wheeljack said, his voice back to his regular lustful tone. "You wanna have a sparkling _now_?" 

"Not now, Pit no," Bulkhead took slow steps so he was sitting down on his berth looking up at his boyfriend. "I know my leg's still busted and you love the lone wolf life and everything and -"

"There's a freakin' war going on?" Wheeljack finished, but his tone was filled with humor. He moved to stand between Bulkhead's spread thighs, still swaying a little. 

"Yeah, that too." Bulkhead reached forward and put his servos on Wheeljack's upper thighs, keeping them there even as the Wrecker gently swayed. "But someday?" 

Wheeljack said nothing at first, but his optics were brightening, and Bulkhead could see him trying to resist letting the corners of his mouth turn up at the edges of the mentioning of a sparkling. _Their_ sparkling. 

"I have 'nough problems with you," Wheeljack murmured. "you really think I could handle chasing around a mini you?" 

Bulkhead's grip tightened on Wheeljack's thighs and he chuckled. "I think she would look more like you, beautiful, with little winglets and white plating." 

Wheeljack rolled his optics and chuckled. "What if we have a boy?" 

"One of each?" 

"You're pushing your luck." 

Bulkhead laughed and Wheeljack joined him, their tender laughter filling the room. It was a much needed change from Bulkhead's usual gloomy attitude while laying in it. 

Bulkhead reached up as far as he could from where he sat, but Wheeljack understood what he was trying to do and met him halfway, his cheek meeting Bulkhead's servo and kept going, their lips meeting in a small, tender kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Bulkhead maintained optic contact and sighed in happiness looking up at his boyfriend. "Have a sparkling with me." 

Wheeljack allowed himself to smile and he hesitated only a moment. "Let's do it. Let's have a sparkling." 

Bulkhead shakily rose to his pedes, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack and began kissing him senseless, laughter filling the time between their kisses. 

" _After_ the war is over, and _after_ your leg is all healed. I am _not_ interfacin' with you only you to set back all your progress," Wheeljack managed to get Bulkhead to stop kissing him long enough to speak. 

"Mhm, as if you could hold out that long," Bulkhead hummed his agreement and went back to kissing Wheeljack's face, his cheeks, his neck. "We're gonna have a sparkling!" 

Wheeljack let out a loud laugh, but both of them froze as Smokescreen shifted a little on Wheeljack's chest. 

The two Wreckers looked at each other, their optics wide in a slight tone of fear. 

"If Smokescreen grows up and remembers all of this I'm going to deny we had this conversation." Wheeljack said sternly. 

Bulkhead nodded in agreement before he tightened his grip around Wheeljack one more time, tickling him under his plating and relishing the laugh he got from him. 

Eventually Wheeljack turned in his boyfriend's hold but Bulkhead kept his arms where they were, and the two of them continued to sway together, acting as Smokescreen's cradle. 

"Oh, by the way," Bulkhead murmured as he kissed Wheeljack's neck again. "that voice you're using now on the newbie, _has_ to be used more often." 

Bulkhead could feel Wheeljack rolling his optics, but the smaller mech only picked up the story he had been telling before, the baby voice returning after a few sentences.


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way than to end this little ficlet than with a wedding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Here we are at the end  
> I was going to make this into its own seperate fic, but it just was such a good ending to this little drabble collection so I just added it here :)   
> So this is the last fic for now, but I keep screwing myself over by going back to the OTP prompt generator, so I might add more or use the prompts for other pairings (if you want a request for a pairing and a prompt, send it! I'd be happy to write something for you)  
> Enjoy!! And thank you to everyone who's been reading these

Warm sunlight filtered through the blinds in Bulkhead's room, reflecting off the mirrors and picture frames. A few stray beams of light landed on his face as well, allowing him to slowly open his optics to the bright light. 

He checked the clock and discovered it was about eight-thirty in the morning, much earlier than he was used to waking up. He slept into _at least_ ten o' clock, no matter the circumstance. 

Bulkhead grumbled and rolled over to fall back asleep again, lifting up his arm to place on his conjunx's waist, but he was startled when his arm fell and hit the soft bed sheets below. 

Bulkhead sat up slowly in bed, looking around and calling out for Wheeljack. He received no response, and judging by the fact the other side of the bed was still made and cold, he guessed that Wheeljack had never come to bed. 

'Right.' Bulkhead remembered after a few moments of looking around madly for the smaller Wrecker. 'Can't see him the night before the wedding.' 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack weren't originally going to get 'married'. 

They already had gone through the process of becoming conjunxes on Cybertron after the fiasco with the new High Council being Decepticons and Bulkhead needing to take over as temporary Council for a while. But despite the time delay, they did the four steps needed and invited all their friends to a lavish party that Bulkhead wasn't sure how they afforded. 

As it turned out, Wheeljack had been hoarding credits and other forms of payment all across the galaxy, and when the time came for a new form a money to be used, Wheeljack traded in all his saved up currency and made sure he became loaded from the exchange. 

Bulkhead knew he shouldn't be surprised by this - if anything, he should be _grateful_ \- he was more surprised that Wheeljack had wished to spend all his saved up money on a conjunxing ceremony, when he had been so adamant they were useless. 

They had been coerced into a wedding by none other than Miko herself. 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack made weekly visits or calls to the little human charge - who wasn't so little anymore, she was in her early twenties now - and when she found out that she hadn't been invited to their conjunxing ceremony, she had been _pissed_.

So, naturally, she proceeded to plan out their entire Earth wedding so she could witness her 'Gay Robot Dads' tie the knot once again.

Bulkhead couldn't say no to Miko, and Wheeljack couldn't say no to Bulkhead. 

So here they were, six months after Miko had told them it was happening, they had arrived at the day of their wedding. 

Bulkhead nearly jumped out of his plating as five mecha suddenly burst through the bedroom doors, all loudly proclaiming their prescience and laughing at Bulkhead's shock. Bulkhead pulled up his blankets up to his shoulders as the mechs all jumped onto his bed like they owned the place. 

"Mornin', Bulkhead!" One of Bulkhead's oldest friends, Ironhide exclaimed, taking a long sip of his high grade before he passed Bulkhead his own cube. "Look at ya, 'bout to be a married man." 

Ironhide cringed at his own word choice; he wasn't very used to the idea of 'marriage' or Earth culture, but he was trying for Bulkhead and that's what mattered. 

"All grown up," Jazz pretended to wipe a tear from his optic as the rest of them laughed. "I thought you were going to be single forever." 

"Shut up," Bulkhead laughed, taking a sip of the high grade. He recognized it instantly as to be from Ironhide's private stash, and he gave the red mech a nod of thanks. 

"You didn't break the rules, did you?" Bulkhead raised an optic ridge at Arcee's statement. Arcee rolled her optics and elaborated. "Did you go and see him last night?"

Bulkhead chuckled and took a sip of his high grade. "Don't worry, I didn't. Miko would have killed me if I did." Bulkhead added, causing Bumblebee and Arcee to laugh, understanding that Miko would not hesitate to slap Bulkhead if the situation called for it. 

"Pity ya can't see 'em." Ironhide smirked, pulling his phone out of his subspace. Bulkhead could only assume pictures of Wheeljack getting ready for their wedding would be on the screen if he tried to look. "Unless, ya know, ya want to." 

It took a lot of self restraint, but Bulkhead shook his helm. "No thanks, I'm gonna wait until I see him at the altar." Bulkhead looked up to Grimlock and took another sip of his high grade. "Did you bring the lists, Grimlock?" 

Grimlock's optics brightened and he pulled several lists out of his subspace. Grimlock had been trusted with this task, but Bulkhead shared a glance with Bumblebee, a gleam of humor in their gaze. Bumblebee had been tasked with bringing back up lists in case Grimlock forgot. 

He and Wheeljack agreed to split the amount of work needed to be done, so he took anything to do with the venue, timing and decorations, while Wheeljack took food and guest list. 

"Which one do ya want to look at first?" Grimlock asked, holding out the three lists. 

Arcee grabbed them out of Grimlock's hands before Bulkhead could get a hold of them. " _We_ got this. _You_ worry about your vows." 

Bulkhead's expression fell and he shifted on his berth. Jazz tilted his helm. 

"You _did_ write your vows, right Bulkhead?" Jazz asked, chuckling a little. 

"I _did_ , but I have no idea if they're any good." Bulkhead admitted, gesturing to a data pad on the kitchen counter. There were a few cups of coffee scattered around the pad and a few data pads through across the counter, but there was evidence that Bulkhead had at least _attempted_ to write _something_. 

"Why don't we help you with that," Bumblebee gestured to himself and Jazz. "And the rest of you can help with the other lists?" 

Bulkhead nodded, feeling the fear of getting married beginning to settle in his spark. It was similar to what he felt before their conjunxing ceremony, but a thousand times worse at the same time. It didn't help that they were about to become the first 'married' couple on Cybertron; this had never been done before. 

Jazz put a servo on his shoulder and helped his stand from the berth and walk over towards the kitchen counter. 

"Relax, man." Jazz said, his cool tone helping to calm Bulkhead a little. "We got five hours before your big moment, we got plenty of time to get everything done."

"Wheeljack's just as worried as you are, Bulk." Bumblebee added reassuringly. "Don't think it's just you." 

Bulkhead let out a chuckle, and it was only half forced. "Wheeljack, _nervous_? Have you _met_ the Bot, Bee? There is no _way_ Jackie's freakin' out like I am."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"I'm freakin' out!" 

Wheeljack brushed away the coffee Springer tried to offer him and continued to pace across the floor. His spark was pounding in his chest, likely beating loud enough to be heard by the other mechs in the room.

Wheeljack's side of the wedding was comprised of Ratchet, Knock Out, Smokescreen, Whirl, and Springer; some of his closest friends. They had been monumental in helping Wheeljack get the food and guests in order (mostly because Ratchet and Knock Out were very good at delegating, but that was beside the point). 

They had also been extremely helpful in making sure Wheeljack didn't bail or try and see Bulkhead before the wedding. 

Wheeljack flopped down on the couch face first, before he let out a loud scream into the padded surface. After he finished his outburst, he stood up again and snatched the coffee from Springer's servos, downing the entire thing in a few gulps. 

"Wheeljack, you need to calm down," Ratchet pleaded, his tone slightly annoyed but also amused by how Wheeljack was coming undone. "You're not doing yourself any favors by stressing out about this." 

"You weren't this nervous before your conjunxing ceremony," Whirl pointed out, his claws twitching as he held up different fabrics to Wheeljack's plating. 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead had decided to keep the cape aspect of the conjunxing ceremony and transfer that into their wedding, but they both wanted their capes to be different than the last ceremony. So Wheeljack needed to avoid gray while Bulkhead avoided purple. 

Wheeljack took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He gladly accepted the second cup of coffee from Springer and sat down in the couch this time instead of flopping onto it. 

"Well don't fret, even if you do manage to soil your surprisingly perfect complexion with your worry, I am a master at getting the wrinkles away with a rotary buffer." Knock Out said, lifting his tools. "I'm going to do give you the best cosmetic treatment you've ever had anyway, just so you know, but just try not to worry too much." 

Wheeljack shot him a glare before he turned to Smokescreen, who was texting Arcee. 

"Is he busy? Maybe I could call him." Wheeljack asked, and Smokescreen looked up from his phone, slightly surprised. 

"I just asked how they're doing," Smokescreen clarified. "Bulkhead's writing his vows and will be ready to be bridged down to the venue in about two hours." 

Miko had demanded that her dads get the best venue possible, but because they were giant robots, there weren't a lot of options for a beautiful venue without prying eyes. She had eventually decided on the bluffs in Scotland that the Wreckers had been to once before. The top of the bluff was perfectly flat for the wedding tents to be constructed on and had a beautiful view of the horizon. 

When they had to be seperated last night for the sake of tradition, Bulkhead had stayed on Cybertron while Wheeljack went to Hanger E to spend the night. 

"His vows…" Wheeljack echoed. "His vows…" Wheeljack jumped up, shock all over his face. "I forgot to write my vows!" 

Ratchet facepalmed while Springer laughed loudly at him. The green Wrecker put a servo on his shoulder, encouraging Wheeljack to meet his gaze. "Jackie, relax! You got plenty of time. And besides, Bulk will love _anything_ you write, so just write from the heart." 

Wheeljack nodded, asking for Knock Out to bring him a data pad so he could start spit balling. He sat down again and looked to Ratchet. "Explain the whole day to me one more time." 

Ratchet nodded, a fond smile coming to his face. "In three hours, the guests will start to arrive at the tents above the bluffs. The children, Fowler and June, Optimus, etc. etc." 

"Okay. And everyone can make it, right?" 

"Everyone who RSVP'd." Ratchet said quickly. "Then, Bulkhead will arrive first with all of his 'groomsmen'. Then I , as well as everyone here, will bridge over next. We'll pair up with our respective partners, and once we start walking down, you'll be bridged over." 

"Okay. And then Ultra Magnus will walk me down the aisle, right?" 

"Correct." 

"Still surprised you chose him, Jackie. Thought you hated him." Springer commented dryly. He wasn't exactly fond of the commander either. 

Wheeljack shrugged. "We got close. Nearly bein' killed by a Predacon will do that to a friendship." He motioned for Ratchet to continue. 

"Then you meet Bulkhead at the altar, and you agreed to exchange the regular vows first, yes?" 

"Yeah, the 'sickness and in health' ones. The vows we write we wanted to exchange in private. Probably 'cause there will be hot, passionate sex afterwards. Sorry, sorry, I'm rambling." 

Whirl snickered. "As if we didn't already know." 

Ratchet cast him a glare, then continued explaining the day to the distressed Wrecker. "Optimus will tell you two to kiss, then you two run out of the tent as a newly wed couple. Miko has ordered some photos be taken, and then after that is the dinner." 

"Right. And all the foods' been arranged, right?" 

"Yup, you're all set." Smokescreen didn't even look up from his phone. 

"And then you've asked someone to give a speech, correct?" 

"Yeah, Miko." 

"Aw, no way!" Knock Out smiled and tilted his head affectionately. "That's adorable!" 

"Thanks, Red." 

"And then," Ratchet said, grabbing Wheeljack's servo in his own. "You and Bulkhead will get up from your large table and have the first dance, and invite everyone to the floor once it's over." 

"And then we leave?" 

"You dance a little before you leave, but yes. Then you leave and exchange your private vows with one another." 

Wheeljack nodded. "Okay, this doesn't seem so bad." He nodded to himself. "I can do this. It's not that different from a conjunxing ceremony." 

"Not at all," Ratchet offered reassuringly as Springer sat down beside Wheeljack. Wheeljack let out a sniff, then another, and Ratchet noticed his optics were watering. 

"Oh, Wheeljack, don't cry," 

"I'm not crying!" 

"You got tears comin' outta your optics." Knock Out deadpanned. 

"These are tears of excitement!" Wheeljack protested, but the more he spoke, the more tears came from his optics. 

"Okay," Springer held the long 'y' on that one, laughing a little as he helped the weeping mech to his feet. "Now that we've got all this raw emotion out here in the open, whatdaya say we write them vows, huh?" 

Wheeljack nodded, and allowed Springer to direct him over to another table to sit and write his vows. 

As soon as Wheeljack was out of earshot, Whirl spoke up. "Fifty says he bolts." 

"Hundred says he passes out on top of Bulk." Smokescreen bet. 

"Hundred fifty says he does just fine." Ratchet raised an optic ridge and waited for anyone to tell him he was wrong. 

"Two hundred says he throws up on the aisle." Knock Out chuckled, and Ratchet groaned. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Ready, big guy?" Arcee asked, reaching up and tightening the straps on Bulkhead's cape. 

Bulkhead had decided on a grey cape with fancy golden and red embroidery, spelling out his name and a few other Cybertronian words. His plating had been buffed, shined and polished better than it had been in almost a thousand years, and he shone when he walked in the sunlight. 

Arcee herself was holding a large bouquet of flowers, red and white for the most part. The mechs were all wearing little flowers that were magnetized to their chests, also red and white. 

Bulkhead smiled down at Arcee, feeling some of the excitement start to rise in his spark again. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Arcee nodded and lifted one servo to her comm link system. "Raf, we need a space bridge." 

A few moments later, the space bridge opened beside them, and all six mecha walked through. 

Bulkhead hadn't seen the venue in person yet, but at that moment he was _so_ grateful he chose Miko to be their wedding planner. 

There was one large tent in front of them, stretching maybe hundred and fifty feet up, plenty of room for every Bot to stand comfortably. There was another large tent off the side, where the dinner and dancing would likely be held. The view was amazing, the sun mixing with the small layer of fog nicely. 

On the inside of the tent, he could see all the guests talking to each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company. At the very back of the tent he could see Optimus standing there, ready to be the officiator. Bulkhead could make out June, Fowler, Jack, and Raf all standing towards the front in lifted seats, but he couldn't see - 

"Bulkhead!" 

Bulkhead knelt down as allowed Miko to hug his finger, both of their laughter mixing together. 

Miko had grown so much since Bulkhead had left for home; she was taller, and her hair was shorter now, though it still had its pink hues. She was dressed fancy, with makeup and jewelry complimenting her features. 

"I was starting to think you bailed on me." Miko said, wiping her tears in a way that didn't smudge her eyeliner. 

Bulkhead chuckled. "Never, Miko. Not after all the work you put into this." Miko blushed and shrugged. 

"It's the least I could do for ya, Bulk." Miko gestured back to the other people in the tent. "I'm going to go tell everyone we're starting soon, make sure Percy starts playing now."

Bulkhead nodded and straightened as Miko turned and ran back into the temple, and he could later hear her voice, amplified through the microphone, telling everyone to take their seats. 

Bulkhead lurched in surprise as someone slapped him on the back, and he turned to see Ironhide smiling at him.

"I'm happy fer ya, Bulk." 

"Thank you, 'Hide." Bulkhead turned as he heard a second ground bridge opening up, and he saw Wheeljack's half of the wedding walking through. 

Ironhide left Bulkhead's side and linked arms with Ratchet, the two of them giving each other a warm smile that wasn't common from either of them. Knock Out and Bumblebee linked, then Smokescreen and Arcee, then Grimlock and Whirl, then Springer and Jazz. 

Springer pulled himself over to Bulkhead, his gaze going from bright to sour in a second. 

Springer leaned in close to Bulkhead's audio receptor and whispered, "If you break his heart, I'll break your kneecaps." 

Bulkhead chuckled but knew Springer was serious. He gave him a clap on the back and let the green mech walk over to his partner once again.

Inside the tent, the music started, and the marriage was officially beginning. 

Everyone stayed in their seats as the pairings made their way down the aisle, splitting once they got to Optimus at the altar. Bulkhead could hear the snapping of cameras and some laughter as Springer and Jazz wiped out a dance routine in the middle of their runway walk, but it caused some of Bulkhead's nerves to fade. 

Soon, it was Bulkhead's turn. 

All optics were on him as Bulkhead made his way down the aisle, his spark pounding every step of the way. He smiled a little brighter when he made eye contact with Miko, who was doing everything she possibly could not to cry. 

She wasn't doing very well. 

In what felt like too short of a time period, Bulkhead found himself at the foot of the altar, standing just below Optimus. 

The Prime placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Bulkhead padded it in appreciation. 

Bulkhead could hear Raf typing away at his computer, and soon, the final space bridge was opened. 

The second the portal was opened, everyone in the tent rose from their seats. They turned their attention to the space bridge, cameras at the ready for when Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack walked through. 

Bulkhead took a deep breath and tried not to count the seconds; he knew that Ultra Magnus was likely dragging Wheeljack through the portal at this very moment and he wasn't surprised if the space bridge needed to be closed and reopened. 

He was so happy he was wrong. 

Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack walked through nine seconds after the space bridge opened. 

Ultra Magnus was wearing a little flower that was clipped to his chest, his optics bright and warm. He smiled at a few of the guests, but never stopped the steady walk forward. 

But Bulkhead only had eyes for Wheeljack. 

His conjunx looked _perfect_. His plating was buffed and shined to perfection - likely Knock Out's handiwork, Bulkhead could see him gloating out of the corner of his optic - and Bulkhead had never seen him look so radiant. 

The best part of it was, it wasn't _just_ Knock Out's work that made Wheeljack shine so bright. He looked so happy, happier than Bulkhead had seen him in _eons_ , that he was almost literally glowing. 

His cape, also shiny and new, was a beautiful pale blue with white accents on it. Bulkhead couldn't see what was written out on it, but he guessed it was beautiful.

Wheeljack never broke eye contact with him, and he and Ultra Magnus slowly made their way to the altar. Once they reached it, Ultra Magnus leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Wheeljack's temple and gave Bulkhead a nod of approval before he stepped off to the side. 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood side by side, waiting for Optimus to begin the ceremony. 

Optimus offered them both a smile before he looked up at the rest of the people gathered there. "You may be seated." The guests all sat, and Bulkhead could faintly hear Miko beginning to sob. 

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Wheeljack and Bulkhead. They are already conjunxes, but they have chosen to strengthen their bond through an Earth tradition known as the ceremony of marriage." Optimus now directed his focus to Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "Do you come here today freely and of your own reservation to join together in marriage?" 

"Yes." Both mechs said at the same time. 

"Will you honor each other as husbands for the rest of your lives?" 

"Yes." 

"It sounds like they're joinin' a cult." Ironhide whispered, and Jazz discretely stepped on his foot. 

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, please join your hands and declare your consent into this union." 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack turned to each other then, tears beginning to sting their optics. 

"I'll go first," Wheeljack announced, and Bulkhead nodded. Wheeljack glanced at the crowd briefly. "Just so I don't forget my lines." A few of the guests chuckles, and some aw'd as Wheeljack turned back to Bulkhead. 

"I, Wheeljack. Take you, Bulkhead. To be my husband." Wheeljack paused and sniffed a little, looking up at the light as he blinked back tears. He was quick to look back down and meet Bulkhead's gaze. "I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you, and honor you, for all the days of my life. Or until death do us part." 

Wheeljack sighed and shook himself out a little, but his servo never left Bulkhead's. "There we go, everybody. I remembered, it's okay." That got a few laughs, but most of the guests were now rubbing their eyes. 

Wheeljack looked back to Bulkhead, waiting for the mech to say his own lines. 

Bulkhead took a deep breath and glanced back at Bumblebee, who gave him an encouraging nod. 

Bulkhead took a deep breath and began tapping out his vows on Wheeljack's wrist, in their own special coding they had made up during the War. 

" _I, Bulkhead. Take you, Wheeljack. To be my husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.I will love you, and honor you, for all the days of my life. Or until death do us part_." 

Wheeljack was nearly openly crying at this point, but he wasn't alone. There wasn't a dry optic in the crowd. 

"I love you," Wheeljack whispered. "And I really wanna kiss you." 

"I know, just wait a few more minutes." 

Optimus smiled and spoke next. "Primus, we ask you to bless this couple on this amazing day, and their love for each other." He smiled brightly down at his former teammates. "I now pronounce you; husbands. You may kiss." 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice. 

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Bulkhead's middle while Bulkhead's servos clasped Wheeljack's face, their lips meeting in the best kiss in their entire time together. 

The guests instantly began cheering, tossing up the petals that had been hidden under the seats as a surprise. The newlyweds broke apart in surprise, smiling warmly as everyone began to cheer for them. 

The two of them grasped each other's hands, and made their way back down the aisle, cheering and dancing as they walked. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The photographer had ended up being a very good friend of Wheeljack's, and the pictures had turned out phenomenal. They had taken several hours worth of pictures; some just them, others with the O.G Team Prime, some with all the humans, some with just Miko, some with the entire cast of the wedding, some solo shots. All the pictures, held their absolute joy at that moment, and both Bots knew it would be hard to say no to buying any of them. 

After the photo opps, the newlyweds had led the charge to the dining tent, where most of the guests were already chatting and having a good time. The guests had been seated and food had been served, and friendly conversation was filling the tent. 

Miko's hands shook as she held her glass of champagne; she contemplated drinking the whole thing and calling off her speech. She had prepared dozens of different speeches, all crammed into her brain. But none of them quite felt showstopping and tear jerking, and Bulkhead deserved _tear jerking_. 

Miko walked up onto her lifted podium and tapped the microphone that had been given to her. The feedback instantly alerted the rest of the guests what was happening, and within seconds, all eyes were on Miko. 

"'Sup, everyone. My name's Miko Nakadai, I'm the one in charge of this whole marriage operation here, so I hope everyone is having a good time, enjoying the food and free booze." That got a few rallying cries and laughter, and Miko chuckled. "Can I just get another round of applause for the happy couple?" 

The entire tent broke out into loud laughter and cheers, some mechs standing up and giving Wheeljack and Bulkhead the best round of applause they could muster. Wheeljack leaned over and gave Bulkhead a rather heated kiss, which only got the crowd even crazier. 

Once all the applause settled back down, all the attention went back to Miko. 

Miko wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth when she tried to give her speech. She had about seven different options playing over each other in her mind, and they were starting to blend together. Miko realized several seconds had passed and she would need to say something soon. 

So she cleared her throat, sucked in a breath, and began to speak. 

"Bulkhead deserves the best." Miko said, and her mind suddenly became clear. 

The mess tent was quiet, waiting for her to elaborate. 

"Bulkhead deserves the best," Miko repeated. "The definition of kind and sweet is a lot of words that I won't bore y'all with, but bottom line, _my_ definition of kind and sweet is Bulkhead." Miko cast a glance over her shoulder, and Bulkhead was giving her a reassuring and proud smile. Miko turned back to the microphone and continued. 

"In the battlefield - and I'd seen _way_ too much battlefield for a fifteen year old at the time - Bulkhead was always the one who took on an extra guy, did the heavy lifting during fights, so that the rest of the team could have a break, have a better shot at gettin' outta that fight, even if it meant he didn't. There were so many times Bulk put himself in danger to save a family member, to save me. 

Back at base was no different. Bulkhead would give up his precious time; time needed for patrols, time needed for practicing, to spend with me. To take me to Derby race tracks and play around on the cars after dark. To help me with the homework and projects I didn't feel like doing. Or getting me out of school and detention when I didn't feel like staying." 

Miko sucked in a breath and rubbed her eye. "My point is, Bulkhead was always the one who was going out of the way for others, even when he didn't have to. _Especially_ when he didn't have to. He was a father figure to me, a brother, a friend. My best friend." Miko smiled brighter. "And as his best friend, I can say that Bulkhead deserves the best." 

Miko looked back at Wheeljack and gave him a wink. "Sadly though, we're still waiting for the best, but I can settle with Wheeljack." 

The guests cracked up and hollered at Wheeljack for the crack just pulled on him, and Wheeljack shook his helm, accepting the kiss on the cheek from his husband. Miko turned and continued. 

"Wheeljack is a reckloose; a renegade. He is head strong and stubborn, rude and _not_ a family man. He had the emotional maturity of a fifteen year old girl, which is why we got along so well." Miko paused as a few people chuckled before she continued. 

"But Bulkhead deserves the best, and Wheeljack is the best." Miko smiled warmly. "Wheeljack is stubborn where Bulkhead is kind. Bulkhead is compassionate where Wheeljack is honest. Bulkhead can be a kiss-ass where Wheeljack is Mr. Kiss My Ass." A few guests chuckled. "They are like two peas in a pod, two halves of one whole." 

"Neither of them are the best, but they are the best for each other." Miko raised her glass of champagne, and the rest of the guests followed suit. "To the best of both of you." 

"To the best!" 

The guests cheered and all took large gulps of their drinks, Bulkhead and Wheeljack included. Miko turned back to the microphone for one last statement. 

"Now get your fat asses on the dance floor and let's see some of that sappy shit." 

The guests cheered again, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack rose up from their chairs to come down to the dance floor. Miko walked down the stairs and walked over to sit down by Jack and Raf. 

"Miko, that was beautiful." June complimented, rubbing tears from her eyes. 

"I didn't know you were so good at speeches," Jack raised an eyebrow. Miko punched his arm and looked back to the newlyweds as the song began. 

Wheeljack wasn't surprised when he heard their song playing first. He turned to his husband, a soft smile written all over his face. 

They met in the middle, one of Bulkhead's servos coming down to rest on the small of Wheeljack's back, Wheeljack's servo resting on Bulkhead's shoulder, then their spare servos linked off to the side and grasped tightly onto the other. They swayed gently to their song, humming along and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. 

At some point, other couples started to join them. Bumblebee and Knock Out appeared beside them, swaying in tune with the music. Smokescreen and Arcee were dancing a little faster, but they seemed a little more tipsy than the rest of the guests. 

Wheeljack leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Bulkhead's plating, content to stay here forever.

Bulkhead wouldn't mind if he did. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The D.J had been fantastic - Raf was the D.J, so of course it was great - playing upbeat songs both of Earth origin and Cybertronian. There was a perfect mix of slow songs and upbeat ones, and pretty much all of the guests got up to dance, even Ratchet, who had been adamant he would do no such thing. 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were swaying together, another slow song playing overhead. They both had a little more alcohol in them than they had at the start of the night, but even Wheeljack was nowhere near wasted. 

_But I, can't help…fallin' in love, with you_. 

Bulkhead recognized the music from his Earth radio; he'd heard it then once or twice. It was a beautiful song, and it was almost bringing him to tears now as he continued to sway back and forth with his husband. 

He was surprised when Wheeljack broke the embrace, looking up at him with starry optics. 

"I wanna share our vows now." Wheeljack smiled, and Bulkhead's expression brightened instantly. 

The couple broke apart and moved to find Raf to ask if he could open them a space bridge to their honeymoon destination. Miko had somehow gotten the nicest hotel on Cybertron booked for them, and Bulkhead couldn't figure out for the life of him how she did that. 

Raf smiled at them and did as he was told, opening the space bridge. Bulkhead and Wheeljack thanked their guests for coming, then darted through the space bridge, hand in hand. 

They arrived to their penthouse sweet a few minutes later, and Bulkhead sat down on the bed while Wheeljack stood between his thighs. 

"I'll go first." Bulkhead whispered, blinking back tears. "You said your traditional vows first, so I get to say these first." 

Wheeljack shrugged. "Fair enough. Now let's hear it, Shakespeare." 

Bulkhead chuckled and took a deep breath. When he looked back up at Wheeljack, there were tears streaming down his face. 

"I met…well, _met_ is a strong word, more like _saw_. Anyway," Wheeljack smiled warmly and grabbed Bulkhead's hands in his as the green mech continued. "I saw you for the first time when I was still a laborer, working in your engineering building. I would see you in the hallways and we'd exchange glances, a smile every now and then. But you were dating Springer at the time, so I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship by talking to you. 

So I never _did_ talk to you. I would leave fresh flowers and little notes and snacks on your desk for when you came to work every morning, and that was my way of talking to you. Even after you broke up with Springer I never got up the courage to talk to you." 

Bulkhead hesitated, taking a few deep breaths as he forced himself to hold Wheeljack's gaze. 

"Then my construction unit finished working on your building, and I left without saying goodbye. Pit, I left without saying _hello_ , but that's beside the point. The point is, it took me six eons to finally get up the courage to talk to you, and it was only after you talked to me first." Bulkhead smiled and Wheeljack recalled the night when they met officially, in the underground Wrecker Bar when Bulkhead was a fresh newbie. 

"We became best friends instantly, but I always loved you so much more than a friend. People told me I was crazy to be in love with you, with someone who only flirted back with me." Wheeljack tilted his helm and rolled his optics a little, but he waited for Bulkhead to finish. 

"But I didn't care. I didn't care then and I don't care now; I was right to wait for you. Because right now, I am sitting here, with my conjunx, my husband, my best friend all rolled into one, and I could not have waited for anything better." 

Wheeljack leaned down and locked their lips, unable to say anything else in response to Bulkhead's beautiful vows. 

After a few moments they broke apart, and Wheeljack cleared his throat to say his own lines. 

"I run." Wheeljack started, and Bulkhead tilted his helm. "When I'm in a spot I don't like, I run. When Ultra Magnus took control of the Wreckers and you left, I ran. I ran from you in the first two times I came and saw you on Earth, and I ran instead of staying by your side when you were hurtin'. I ran away." 

Wheeljack felt a tear rolling down his face and Bulkhead reached up to wipe it away. "I ran, from the best thing that has ever happened to me. I ran away from ya." 

"I would promise ya that I will love ya every minute of every day, that we won't fight or get angry with each other or somethin' like that, but I won't." Wheeljack straightened and cleared his throat. "Instead, I'm gonna give you the best promise I can: I'm not gonna run.

If scrap is hitting the fan, I'm not gonna run. If we fight, or I'm upset, I'm not gonna run. If you're hurt, I'm not gonna run. Yer stuck with me now. If you wanna get rid of me, you're gonna have to shoot me out of an airlock, because I ain't leavin' you. Because I'm here for you, I'm here fer this relationship. Because I love you." 

Bulkhead let out a chuckle that came out as more of a sob. He stood up from his spot on the berth and wrapped Wheeljack in his arms, pressing a chaste and loving kiss to his husband's lips. 

Wheeljack let out a small sob into the kiss, gripping Bulkhead a little tighter, and Bulkhead squeezed back. 

Despite what Wheeljack had predicted, there was no passionate sex after they shared their vows. Instead, they fell asleep in each other's arms, murmuring to each other how much they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the hardest parts of this fic to write were Miko and Bulkhead's speeches, for some reason I couldn't figure out what they'd say. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
